FINAL FANTASY 6 and HALF
by Blackbomberwoman
Summary: A continuation happens after finishing the game, for those who want to know more about their favorite characters, while pull out its world, after the defeat of Kefka e end is a new beginning! Accompanies Edgar, Terra, Locke, Celes and friends in a celebration party will bring consequences. Includes some basics of Soraya Saga, the true creator of Figaro Bros.


Chapter 1: TERRA REMEMBER.  
It was dawn when she opened her eyes. The sun was fully out the window, illuminating everything and already, foreshadowing would be a hot day, it used to be, every day, in the desert. The sounds and fragances that lorded environment marked her shouting that she had slept over the account. In minutes, the friendly Matron be presented to partially open the window and ask how was morning, and after that, a young, smiling and pretty maiden come with breakfast on a silver tray and put it on the nightstand next to the bed. Despite the comforting sweet slumber of this routine, she felt that something was missing. Something discolored and cooling this awakening, as when she was flipping through old books to find recorded lessons for children in the great library of the Castle, the morning seemed meaningless life ...

She struggled to remember. Alice, beautiful in her court dress. Her thin wasp waist, corseted and perfect, her moist black eyes, her skin slightly Moorish , olive , her long jet black ponytail . Was Alicia that produced his chagrin? And the comments of the courtiers and courtesans, praising her exotic beauty, from the purest Royal Lineage of Doma, as contrasted beautifully with the deep blue eyes and golden hair of her fiancé ... A union worthy of the Goddesses!, She had heard in passing… And him. So serious. So little smiling as protocol. Not a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Through and through a King, the day yesterday. Was that perhaps what bothered she? She forces herself came to stand. It was that or withstand prying eyes. The service staff found her sitting on the combing, brushing her wavy hair bright green.  
She buried her face in his hands ... and as if she were in the middle of a dream, after emptying the bowl of excellent tea and have chewed a couple of pastries, recalled those days when it all began ...

Setzer had embraced, like everyone else, to celebrate the victory ... So seriously, had offered to take her anywhere in the world she wanted. Perhaps, he said, you take the pleasure of flying and want to become the new mistress of my plane, think about it, my dear Terra, could spend the honeymoon anywhere on the planet!  
- Hm, Cyan had said, his black ponytail was undone and partially singed his mustache, I think what more Miss Terra is to be back with their children, do not misunderstand me, Sirs ...  
All of them had laughed a lot.

-I believe the Lord "Blackjack" understands that this is what I wish I, had it cleared in time, but he could not be Setzer if he did not make the attempt, he can not resist a bet, right? And since Celes only has eyes for a certain thief ...

-" Bounty Hunter " ! had clarified the sorceress , whose cape was threadbare , and her long blond hair was matted to the battle and not too clean. Her timely intervention, had earned him a long look of adoration of the gray eyes of the Prince of Zozo, who looked radiant, despite his torn jacket and his bandana (sun from your eyes) dirty and wrinkled.

Edgar had surprised her. With blackened face, full of small traces of dried blood and clothing and the very long hair to ruin, had bowed the knee to the ground, and taking off his gloves, he took her hand , had offered shelter in the castle, for time indefinite, to her and the kids.

- Don't will be a strategy to win the hearts of the young lady? Had hinted the venerable elder Strago, while the wren flushed.

- Because I'm a gentleman, and respect his gray hair, old man, did not made you an appointment with my crossbow ... If she spend a season in the castle don't mean I will going to devote to harass her. My kingdom is vast, and a sovereign like me have many occupations! ... ended up proudly and mild spite Edgar.

- Not to mention your hobbies, my brother, also take away your time, he said sarcastically Sabin.

- Which one? Chasing girls? Relm asked with feigned innocence.

The output of the twin brother and the little girl caused an uproar of laughter in all present, including Mogle's chirps, Umaro's roars, growls and barks of Gau and Interceptor, who was elated, despite not get away from the Shadow's feet, sharing with them the prevailing good humor.

This latter, with a badly injured leg and all, and even with the hood up, exuded more good humor throughout the long time that they spent together. He pretended to be cleaning and oiling their weapons carefully, but the truth is that I was aware of everything and more relaxed than usual.

And who would not be? They had overthrown a mad god who wished to destroy the world and remake it to your liking no matter what was necessary, even if it meant killing every living creature in the process ... She or Celes could have been a second Kefka ... but thankfully,both girls had preserved the purity and sanity and had chosen the right path towards the end of the day.

After reflecting a few minutes (while everyone was still laughing in the background), The King of Figaro, had proposed to Setzer take them to all the Castle (the adopted children of terra will pick up in the road), washing, changing clothes and will do a big party ... After, they would rest and after a couple of days, if they wanted to leave, the aircraft would carry them safely to their destination. The grand gesture was accepted by all with joy , while Edgar regained its colors and sighed relieved to leave behind the embarrassing impasse.

Joy reigned on board while flying over the devastated landscape . There was no room for discouragement . Thanks to their struggle had taken hope and a chance to rebuild , in peace, harmony and without serious threats that lurked in the shadows.

When they landed in Figaro, the Matron, who was waiting for them anxiously at the door of the castle, staring into the distance, gave a cry of joy, and while disembarking, lost all protocol, he threw himself into the arms of Sabin.

-My child ! I knew you could do it ... the destination could not be so cruel to get away from us again!  
Edgar looked disappointed

-Yes Nanny, I also came back with well being, I'm well, thanks for asking ...  
The old woman turned to him and pinched his cheek.

-Oh! I will take that it for granted, a handsome rascal thas has to ensure a complete nation has an obligation to care for his peel, added her.  
The king ran his hand through his queue, ordering his hair and sighed.

- Anyway ... please Matron, you guide kids to the bedrooms, I'll go for a long bath ... and then I want to have everything ready for dinner, something worth several sovereigns, please!

The Nanny was going to say something, but bit his lip . In the desert the food was scarce, but only this time, it was worth the splurge. He made a little reverence, returning to the ceremonial role which corresponded to their functions. With resignation, she watched as all of them entered the castle in stampede, a wealth of colorful characters, including a curious winged midget cat, a hairy creature more than two meters, and even a dog... Ah, Edgar's friends!

-As you wish, Your Highness!  
Since that the Crystal queen, so beautiful, young and helpless, died before the age of 16 years, she was all for their children. He had done everything in his power to help the Stuart King to take care of the rioters twins. It was not an easy task, the King, was locked in his pain, he had turned frantically in the work of the Kingdom, to forget their sufferings.

Despite his advice, he had not wanted to remarry. He only saw his children at night, when talking to them, telling them a story, or starting them prepare to take over the kingdom of Figaro.

When she suggested to spend more time with them, he could see clearly that he, in the soul was also a child yet.

-His eyes, Aya, have their eyes... it's like seeing the small Crystal that day I met her at the orphanage !...

-You have to love them for that, my lord, not get away from them. You are the best person to teach them the government a free and sovereign nation.

-It is true, as you always right Aya ...

Thereafter, he had spent much time with them, rode chocobos the three together, went out to hunt little monsters, watched intently classes archery and fencing ...  
And he had laughed a lot when his restless greater son, five years old, one day in the time had suggested:

-This is ineffective, father, can you imagine a weapon that could shoot 30 arrows per second? We could end up with an army of Crawlers in two rounds or less ...

-Watch the things you say, Edgar! The king had him messy his bangs and laughed thinking they were only childish ideas. But little and little, he had taken it very seriously, and all the inventions that came later were improving the quality of life of its people.

Yes! She was proud of him. but she would prefer someone to cut her fingers from one hand to admit this. He had enough vanity. Unwittingly, he had gone aside tenderness with him to dump his concern mainly in Sabin, quieter, less sparkling , he sometimes seemed eclipsed and she was going to stubbornly get him out of these " retreats ".

The King had put on her skirt two helpless infants, and she returned them now turned into men. She, the King and the Chancellor has rounded education of princes and give them a picture of the complete adulthood. My job is almost done, she purred.

Now you just have to marry them. She was well aware that this work would be difficult, but would as always, and she was get ready for the fight. He could dream of new generations of young blonde kids floating around, playing pranks... What of headaches you would give you, but how enjoy!. Children fill with joy and his kind old heart. A warily voice, came to get out of her their happy dreams.

- Miss Matron? It was that old half-crazy magician, the they had brought from Thamasa ...

- Yes, sir?

- Strago, magician by profession, scourge of monsters ...

- Tell me you need, Sr. "Havoc" ...  
The old man blushed. But he preferred to continue the speech he had prepared.

- I thought the tub had very little water ... I tried to fill it with "Aqua rake" but I think I exaggerated a little. Could you ask him to call a maid to help me out to dry ?  
Definitely this old should be called "Havoc " the Matron said, shaking his head.

-No need Lord, I 'll help you. The rooms are already prepared and service personnel do not need me at this time. Resignedly followed the geezer to his room, to help him undo the mess.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Terra, despite having spent many nights in the palace, still was not used to the white sheets, soft blankets, fluffy carpet so that cooled his sore bare feet, tired from walking back and forth...  
Yet not remember his previous life in another castle, commanding for Gesthal and Kefka, and this day, she considered it a blessing. Really she do not want to remember how they had defiled their hands and they stolen their innocence at such a young age. She wanted to believe that his life had begun the day that had put out from her slavery Tiara... A delicately shape beautiful ribbon of steel, but with the power to remove all awareness, and leave her it at the mercy of everybody who wants to give her orders.

They had left a clean and beautiful dress at the foot of the bed. He stroked the silk brocaded with delight. There was no sense that she has refused to use it, when his clothes were torn and dirty. To console her, he had promised some similar clothes. She puts delicate lingerie, got into the dress, pulled on a pair of shoes (no boots trip today) and took in a ponytail her scented hair still wet.

-You look cute! Was allowed to tell the girl that stared back at her in the mirror. She just hoped that this new look would not wake the romantic gallantry of Edgar and Setzer ... still could not understand them.

It gave her a great curiosity, to see how everyone looks secretly seemed to left alone to Celes and Locke, and how they enjoyed this privilege and seemed to embarrass them but deeply happy. Was it that love? Who knows? Maybe one day she too would feel.

But for now, I don't think about those things. She breathed deep the scent of flowers and fine upholstery and wood of the room. Today I just wanted to enjoy and celebrate the newfound peace. She had a long road ahead of self. A long struggle to be accepted as she was. But for today, I would party!  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The heat of the desert, not allowed them to wear too many clothes. Refreshed by the bath, the twins were given the task of dressing fresh satin shirts, an pants on broad. They liked the idea of sharing adjoining rooms and sharing a bathroom, like when they was small. Whenever one was going to ask something else, he found that the brother had stretched hand with the object in question. Their communication was restored with warm fluency.

Now is different, it was impossible to play to confuse the guards and staff of the palace, as in those days when only his father and Nana could differentiate them. The jokes and pranks they did in their time to tutors and teachers! No one would mistake in the present moment, even when they are dressed with the same clothes.

Sabin's face, tanned with the outdoor life, was darker, his hair shorter and a mass of muscles struggled to escape her clothing, something betraying his current condition. Edgar, thinner and with longer hair, rather than hardened physical tasks , he had work in the " parlor games " in politics lobbying, and long nights of technological research. As a result, fine wrinkles began to ply his handsome face, betraying at times it was not as a young beardless although his behavior seems that.

-Well brother! We kill? The sexy couple of guys that look back at them from the mirror said yes. They just missing a hand in the hair. The bodybuilder monk just needed to take a small ponytail in the back. The King had to untangle her long golden hair, and tie it with art at two points to keep tidy.

-I leave you with your headdress, Princess! Sabin said cheerfully,out the wide window onto the terrace. Fresh air was beginning to feel . The night was near. He breathed with delight the familiar scent of the Castle, mixed with the scents of the desert. Sitting in the lotus position, wondered who was going to do next with his life.

Maybe I back with Duncan , but the nostalgia of the palace dragged him like an air anchor ... The smells of the room of their parents, their childhood memories . The pain was in of all those things, but now seemed to attract him as ever.

At least, he promised, will come more often, just to check that Edgar has not flown in a piece of the palace with his inventions, and take the opportunity to make some decent food... now I have an appetite of bear, he said, he felt a tightness painful in the stomach. Life on the mountain was hard, you had to hunt your own food, and sometimes he missed with relish a more refined food, those who life in the Castle had used: a piece of cake, a sweet cookie, grenade's terrine or at least a sip of Cava Real sweet wine.

When he heard the knock on the door, Edgar was contemplating ending their appearance and the approval was given, along with a few drops of perfume Cactus. The Nana came to tell them that everything was ready.

-How did it go?

- With not to mention that the Magician has flooded the bathroom, the Yeti and children got fight for bathing, and the mute boy has refused to do so until it completely closed the door, it has turned out pretty well.

And that couple, are married? They seemed disappointed with the separate rooms that I assigned to them ... The mustachioed man blushed when I went to pass more towels heh, heh , heh ... I said that he don't had raised nothing I had not already seen it, but he was within the bath tube, I only saw his head.

The King laughed a lot, without envy. His friends looked set on track. The damned thief was a lucky guy, no doubt, the cursed guy was left with the gorgeous beauty, she was to take up arms. And I? He thought, When will I have a decent Queen in my castle ? He shook his head, leaving away thoughts, that was rounded in his brain for days. You should behave like a gentleman... as always, he reminded.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Locke was adjusted elegant and lightweight attire in the mirror with an embroidered edge. He felt naked without his bandana in the head. Such a useful and noble garment that served to heal the sweat, blood, to muffle up to save face, and gold coins if necessary, and maybe if it was cold, blowing your nose... all walks of life always came to a river where wash, give it a squeeze and put it back.

He left the room's lintel, something timid, looking around and thinking who would be found first ... until a "Celestial " vision left him breathless . Of the room adjoining, came out the object of his love, dressed in a beautiful courtesan dress, sky color, all draped and embroidered with pearls, which also adorned his thin throat. He sighed. The long golden hair of his beloved was have collected in a delicate bun, that thin blue ribbons of brocade kept in place.

He was running back to the room and returned with a flower ...

-I never thought, that you could see even more beautiful than the day of the Opera, "María" said Locke.  
Celes flushed.

-You know I never use dress... I feel as "a chocobo entangled in his harness"

-But you look like a princess, I have to take care of you, or Edgar or Setzer come to steal you. The beautiful warrior smiled.

- In Gesthal's palace, never had joyous celebrations, only dinners for political purposes and almost always it ended with poisoned guests, courtesy of Kefka, recalled . All of you were saved by a miracle, by Edgar's skills to conquer girls.

- Right? It's a shame that the only one that really interests him, she to be so elusive ... he muttered to himself the thief. But enough to remember sad things! What is the slogan today?

-Celebrate! smiled Celes. Locke took his arm and together they went to the great hall of the Castle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Terra was leaving his room, she found her point-blank with the Ruler of the Castle .

-My dear, said him, you're Adorable ... His eyes ran eagerly her, from the bright green curly hair until the little feet shod in red rubi shoes, with a long pause to contemplate as she looked, in the dress she had chosen especially for her ... golden sand color, embroidered with small flower shaped agates capriciously through her anatomy. The effect was the desired, Terra seemed enveloped in a hug by the sands of the desert, when the sun shone, delicately contrasting with the pale skin of the half Esper girl. An embroidered red sash matched with the shoes and hair tie, it making a harmonious contrast.

The throat of Edgar was drier, than the prevailing desert, and for him, the girl was an oasis, saturated of delicious and refreshing liquids, and fruit delicious to eat ... but it was strictly forbidden.

-Are you done to look, or you need to bring Relm for paint my portrait? She really did not know whether to be annoyed or with funny resignation.

-Oh, My Lady , I just got distracted for a second, We have come only to see you were ready and escort you to the Great Hall.

-We came? Terra looked confused. Behind Edgar, a Smiling Sabin looked.

-Oh, thank you very much Sabin Rene, she said, and taking the arm of the muscular twin boy, they departed happily ... leaving behind the King, who muttered some not very holy curses under his breath, against "the very damned sanctimonious monks of the mountain." Anyway, he couldn't enter the room as gloriously as he had imagined. He looked the beautiful draping gillete, of the same golden color of her dress, and his crimson tie.  
Anyway, it said resignedly, is a nice red tie and it has no guilt.

When entered, in the most spacious palace's Hall, it was fully illuminated by chandeliers sandalwood and cactus scented candles. The Real silverware shone furiously, and fresh flowers decorated the magnificent table, crossed by delicate embroidery tablecloths with the coat of arms of Figaro. Tapestries of proud past centuries, decorated the walls with reproductions of the most important moments in the history of the Family. He made a mental note that he should order one to represent the Great Battle against the mad god Kefka. It would be " his" personal contribution to the Hall.

But more important than all that pomp, his friends were there. Happy faces of valuable people who had trusted in him, and you could trust him blindly, and who together had achieved victory. Cyan looked less sad. Umaro, less brutal with his neck and ties that should sting. Mog less lonely. Gau less shy. Shadow tiny bit less sullen, Interceptor jumping improperly... The children, talking with Terra and Relm... The girls, beautiful and relaxing. Locke, less nervous. Strago, of less old.  
How many wonderful people who made a covenant in times of need, but perhaps they would be together one last time. Then, they be distributed around the world to rebuild houses, palaces, fences, communities, and lives... but, this aren't a moment of think about it. Everyone looked at him waiting for him to say something.

-Friends, I know the tiredness and hunger are many ... heh, heh , heh, as we are in confidence, I will not give a great speech, but I want to at least say thanks to honor my table with your presence, to brighten my home with your smiles, who have shared with me a dream of freedom and together we achieved that goal that seemed impossible.

We are fighting a powerful army and we defeated an Empire, so I give them a thousand times thank you, by the world, my kingdom, my family ( looked to Sabin and Nana who had forcibly made to join the celebration) and my soul ( his eyes fell on Terra, who lowered his own eyes) because we can celebrate World Peace, at least for today.

Then I imagine that many will return to their peoples and rebuild ... He lowered his head with some regret. But now, let's share and enjoy Life, Victory and this feast, for you, my friends! He culminated raising his gold cup. All followed suit.  
At least Kefka is not here, we can drink with confidence, said Locke.

-It is an exquisite sweet wine , Strago said, licking his lips and looking for a server to refill in his glass. Gogo had decided to emulate him and copied his gestures to detail.

-I think, we will have both drunk to load instead of one, laugh the Mogle to his friend Yeti softly.  
The Celes 's cheeks were blushed.

-You have to eat something, beautiful, or the wine go to your head, said the robber approached a tray of oysters to the tanned she warrior.

-Ah, how convenient , you pass she oysters to burn his passion, Edgar said ...

-What? Not what you think, I just did not want she was dizzy, Locke turned pale and then flushed violently. It was the first tray that I having at hand, and I haven't give a explanation, he says sulked. There was general laughter.

-Well, said the King to change the subject, you see, my nation is not very prosperous, nor my land fertile. ( More laughter ) . So I take this opportunity to tell you that I have interest in establishing a trade exchange with which they are interested . Cyan, whether to rebuild Doma, I would be good to buy you some woods and metals and would give them in return machinery.

-It's an excellent idea, Lord , Doma possesses fertile ground in abundance, but our coffers are empty, and we needs repair the castle. In addition , the new Royal Family arrive at any time to take over, I hate to say this, but I have to leave early to start preparing everything, Sir...

-New Royal family? What an injustice! Sabin exclaimed. I thought you 'd be the new King!

-Me? Cyan eyes widened. I'm just a General. I'm responsible for the safety and troops, only a legitimate heir to the throne can ...

-There are royal blood, yes, but it is something rotten- commented Setzer, moving his glass with smooth concentric turns- the cousin of the King was exiled for a case of embezzlement or theft to the Royal treasure, and that rascal and his family are the heirs of the kingdom. I think they are two brothers, the wife of the eldest, who was the heir to the throne, has recently passed away, but left a daughter... She is very beautiful, I understand. He took a generous sip, to finish drinking the contents of the glass - Although no one has asked for the hand of the beautiful Alice, for not having an inheritance or dowry.

-You are very knowledgeable, congratulated him Edgar, or you see any interest in the Princess? Maybe, a possible air rapture? Setzer flushed.

-Oh, just my curiosity. In any event, Princess Alice and her family should be somewhat resentful. When they were banished, they had to work the land to survive ... Their Royal had to mess up the hands for a living in a modest farm, were not allowed carry almost anything, does not it Cyan?

-Betraying to Doma is the worst crime that can be committed, he said the aforementioned with a hint of fanatical gleam in his brown eyes, he must be grateful to have yet his life...

Although now the situation is entirely different, my mission now is to protect them with my life.  
Nana's eyes sparkled. A princess is a princess. And if he had to value the work is even better. And if she is single... she stated fascinated, as he turned to the Chancellor, and kept whispering to him for the rest of the evening.

-I just hope that this time I can take better care of the Royal Family ... Finished the samurai sincerely.

-If you like, my friend, you can bring them to Figaro a couple of months, while they repair the castle, for they will be comfortable, invited the smiling King, and to facilitate your task, a perforated castle is difficult to protect against the monsters ...

-I do not have words to thank, Cyan said with a reverence.

-What kind of psharty is thshish? Morsh wine! Strago hit the golden cup on the table.

-Oh, this old fool, what a shame, Relm said touching his forehead.

-Anyway, it's time for the little ones will go to sleep. Nana took the children, Gau and Relm reluctantly to not see the spectacle of some older who had abused some liquid spirits.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Somewhat later, without Strago, Gogo and the kids, the rest enjoyed a coffee and pastries in the huge castle library. Umaro and Mog also withdrew, saying they wanted to leave early to Narshe . Edgar shook his head sadly.

-I think you want to stick together as much as possible, but no result, Locke said, taking his shoulder to comfortingly him. Everyone should start looking for your destination. I will go about the world and bring you news of all of them, he offered.

- Celes will go with you?

-I think not. She says she must go to regroup Vector's troops and rebuild the city. I suspect maybe even she would be the new ruler ... anyway, she always has been a General, it's in his blood, he concluded thoughtfully .

-But in that case...

-It is true, we will not be together, but I guess it was too much to ask that wanted to leave with a poor "treasure hunter". But she do not get rid of me, he said with a mischievous smile , I'll go see her it often...

-That's the attitude! This time it was Edgar who slapped the back of his comrade. Apparently, we have a weakness for unruly girls.

-And with magic in the blood, Locke said, looking with rapture to Celes, conversing animatedly with the half Esper girl. And, what about you and Terra?

-I'll offer her to stay here while children are young. With teachers, security and secured livelihood. They would be good citizens for Figaro, but I suspect they just want to spend adolescence to march to Moblitz, to recover the inheritance of his parents, ended with a sigh.

-Sabin would give self-defense classes! He suggested the treasure hunter .

-It could even sometimes bring in here Duncan, was thrilled with the idea the muscled boy.

-Bring in? Did not you going to stay ? There was disappointment in the voice of the Monarch of Figaro.

-No, but I will come here much if I'm going to be a teacher, winked Sabin, indeed, my house is nearby.

-Thank you, brother, Edgar hugged him excitedly. I will give fencing lessons and use of weapons. Terra will be include among students, he added with a smile, now that his magic isn't the shadow of what was, sheneed more physical training.

Hearing his name, the girls had come imperceptibly.

-Yeah, I guess I need to defend me of certain Kings of insufferable coquetry, said the aforementioned, looking skyward to put it as a witness to their problems.

-Do not grieve, myself will teach you to protect you with a Suplex or AuraBolt! Said the monk, the spiritual energy of Chi, is more powerful than the same magic, he ended with enthusiasm.

-Again, thank you, little brother, the King said, through clenched teeth. There was general laughter. Everyone began to retire to bed.

-I suppose you also marches early morning, Shadow, regretfully told to the ninja that was angled in a corner of the room.

-You guess right, you know I 'm like the wind... but, I come too.

-I think it's useless to fight to keep us all together. I will miss you all. Although, at least I'll have visits.

-That's true, especially when I need some gold giles for buy some dog food. Interceptor's ears rise up, his fine ear and intuition said him that they spoke about him, who so far had been severely busy, nibbling a succulent bone surrounded by abundant flesh.

-Good evening, my friend.

Suddenly, all mortal weariness of the last odyssey, hovered over the shoulders of Edgar. For now he just wanted to sleep, tomorrow would be another day in the Kingdom of the Desert.

It will continue.


End file.
